narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurei Uchiha
| hometown = }} | team = File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Akatsuki | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} "Eternal "Mangekyō Sharingan | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} (Affinity) Kekkei Genkai File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png }} File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png }} Kamui Mosir }} }} is a from , a former and following the death of his father, the current leader of the slowly recovering . He was the former best friend of the now exiled Tōshirō Senju, and was one of the ANBU members sent to arrest him. How this has affected their friendship is still unknown. Having awakened the and used his sister's eyes to gain the Eternal . Appearance Like most members of the Uchiha clan, Kurei has dark black hair which he used to wear long as a child and keep tied in a ponytail reaching to his lower back. Unlike most Uchiha he has brown eyes instead of the more common onyx eyes. Before joining the ANBU he wore typical Uchiha attire, a blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on his upper back and blue pants that are wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt with a pouch to hold ninja tools. He is now seen wearing a variation of this outfit with long black pants, a short sleeved blue Uchiha t-shirt with the Uchiha Crest on one of his sleeves, and a cream colored sleeveless vest with a hood. He carries a katana strapped to his black and has his Konoha forehead protector fixed to a black piece of cloth which he wears like a bandanna on his head. He also wears black gloves on his hands. Personality Kurei’s personality is a complete contrast of what his sister's used to be. While she was calm, serious, aloof, and detached, Kurei is goofy, optimistic and exceedingly hyperactive. Most of the times his personality is that of a smart-aleck teenager with a lightning-fast wit and a sarcastic and deadpan sense of humor. He possesses a happy go lucky sort of attitude and always has a witty comeback and can out-talk almost anyone. As a child he was always in the center of attention and at the heart of numerous mischievous activities. But due to his quick mind and sharp tongue he was hardly ever the one blamed. His best friend Tōshirō was always with him in these activities and often the one who got blamed. But in these situations Kurei always stepped forward as he hated letting Tōshirō take the blame for his misdeeds. But these exceptions were only made if Tōshirō was involved and on numerous Kurei would laugh at and tease the one who had to take the blame for his actions. Though he pulled pranks on almost everyone and loved seeing them get into trouble, he was always the first one to go to their aid if they were in serious trouble. Due to this though nearly everyone was irritated by his numerous pranks, he was still liked by everyone and made numerous friends. He will always stand up for his friends and will defend them no matter what the situation. This was shown when he defended Tōshirō when he was exiled from the village and went on believing his innocence even when all things proved otherwise. Since Tōshirō's banishment Kurei has become a little more serious and contemplative. Like his sister he is a very honorable man and possesses tremendous strength of character. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will even break a rule to do what he thinks is right. Despite being a prankster as a child, his moral compass has always pointed in the right direction even if it sometimes sways a little. History Abilities Even compared to the members of the Uchiha can, Kurei is considered a genius. He is highly proficient with the Uchiha Fire Release techniques. He has very high chakra levels and it is noted by his brother that his chakra levels make even the Fourth Raikage A’s chakra levels seem mediocre. He has excellent control over his chakra and has as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. He is an excellent swordsman and is counted among one of the most skilled swordsmen in Konoha. He is a very cunning warrior and come up with numerous strategies immediately after encountering a new situation. He tries to use his opponent’s weakness against him. Chakra Manipulation Kurei is an expert at controlling his chakra. His control is so great that he can manipulate it at an almost atomic level. By manipulating lightning release chakra, he can send small electric currents through his neurons to fully activate them and greatly speed up his reaction time and increase the speed of his movements. Thus he showed seemingly instantaneous reflexes and amazing raw quickness. Kenjutsu He is a very skilled swordsman and wields the Kaminari ha, one of the sharpest blades in the world. His fighting style favours speed and finesse instead of raw power. He uses his great speed to great effect. He makes precise strikes and as few sword swings as required. He can use his sharingan to read his opponents movements and almost predict their movements. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Kurei possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. He first developed it when he was 5 years old. He gained the ability to see chakra and a mastery over Genjutsu based techniques. It also allows him to memorize any technique that he witnesses, see through any deception, and predict his opponent's movements. Over the years he has trained his Sharingan to such an extent that he can cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and can similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with . Mangekyō Sharingan Kurei's Mangekyō Sharingan awakened at age 15 when he heard of his sister's death. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Kurei's Mangekyō is one of the few that is shown to have a red design and a black background. Kurei's Mangekyō's appearance was a hexagon with three pointed spiral like patterns appearing from the faces of the hexagon. The first and for a long time the only Mangekyō technique to awake in his eyes was the , a ninjutsu which allows him to create a black flame, that he could direct by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path, including fire itself. Kurei managed to master the Amaterasu to such a degree that he was able to even extinguish them at will. The flames originate from his right eye while he extinguishes them with his left eye. But despite his mastery of the Amaterasu no other techniques awakened in his eyes for a long time. Finally after a lot of training he managed to learn to use another Mangekyō technique, the , based in his right eye. Using this jutsu he can manipulate space, and has the ability to suck targets or even tear off parts of a target and hurl them into another dimension. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan During the events leading up to Tōshirō's exile from Konoha and Hitokiri's subsequent attack on the shinobi lands, Kurei made extensive use of his Mangekyō Sharingan in order to protect the village and defeat numerous powerful enemies. This ultimately lead to him going blind in both eyes. Though initially reluctant to transplant his sisters eyes into himself, he finally agreed to the procedure when a mistake on the battle field lead to the death of many of his comrades and he realized that he was becoming a burden. Following the destruction of half the forces of the Shinobi Alliance by Ryuzaki, Kurei realized that he needed all the strength he could get to defeat Hitokiri. So he transplanted his sister's eyes into himself and awakened his "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan takes a form similar to his Mangekyō Sharingan but instead of three spiral patterns there are now six pointed spiral like patterns rising from each face of the hexagon. The first result of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was that his skill with all his previous Mangekyō techniques was greatly increased. His control over the black flames of the Amaterasu was increased to such a degree that he can now modify and manipulate the flames. He thus learnt a jutsu that manipulates the black flames of Amaterasu known as . The second technique that he gained as a result of obtaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is a space-time justu based in his left eye which he has named Kamui Mosir. This technique allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension. Using this technique he can also make himself intangible to allow attacks to pass through him. But as he is yet to completely master the technique he can only stay intangible for a little over three minutes. He can also locate anyone he wants and teleport to their location. Nature Transformations Proving himself a true genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Kurei has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. He mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the at a very young age and can use numerous fire based jutsu without using hand seals. He is also very skilled with wind based jutsus. Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Jonin Category:ANBU